


she died too young.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little divergence off of Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergent, Dead before this happens anyways, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mary is just, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But Harry still found himself drawn into the room, curious to look around. There was a visible layer of dust on everything, except the bed, the handles on the drawers, some letters (mostly his) on the dresser, and a picture frame on the bedside table. The frame was gleaming in an elegant gold, and in the frame was an aged photo of a girl. She was pretty, and couldn’t have been more than a couple years older than Harry. She had dark hair and dark eyes, but she seemed bright. Smiling and laughing in the photo. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed the background… The lake from Hogwarts.





	she died too young.

Harry hadn’t known what he had expected to be living in Sirius’ old home before heading to school. The only wizarding home he had ever really experienced had been the Burrow, and this… Well, it was absolutely nothing like the Burrow. But it seemed to be just as lively. 12 Grimmauld Place seemed to constantly have people moving in and out of it, it was nearly impossible to know who was there and who wasn’t. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, were sitting around the table in the kitchen, playing a game of Exploding Snap while Molly was working on dinner. Or attempting to. She was searching through cupboards and attempting to summon a saucepan, none of which seemed to be appearing. 

“Harry, dear--” Molly was cut off by one of the cards exploding, thanks to Ginny. She began to pull them all together again. “Could you go and find Sirius?” She asked. Harry, although he imagined Sirius wouldn’t be too keen to aid Molly given their recent disputes (about Harry, no less.) obliged. Really, he’d take any moment he could to go and get the chance to talk to Sirius. 

He climbed up the stairs, all the way up to the top floor. It came up to a landing with two doors on either side. One with the letters R.A.B and the other, S.E.B It didn’t take much work to figure out which room would belong to Sirius. Harry knocked lightly on the door, before pushing it open. 

“Sirius---” But the words were taken off of his lips as he looked around the room. He hadn’t known what he had expected, but a rather put together, incredibly Gryffindor room, wasn’t it. Like the rest of the rooms in the house, the wallpaper was peeling and the carpet was worn and frayed, but other than that… Everything appeared to be intact. Perhaps he had expected things to have been torn apart in Sirius’ absence… But that didn’t appear to be the case. Posters of muggle girls lined the walls along with Gryffindor flags and banners. The room merely lacked Sirius. 

But Harry still found himself drawn into the room, curious to look around. There was a visible layer of dust on everything, except the bed, the handles on the drawers, some letters (mostly his) on the dresser, and a picture frame on the bedside table. The frame was gleaming in an elegant gold, and in the frame was an aged photo of a girl. She was pretty, and couldn’t have been more than a couple years older than Harry. She had dark hair and dark eyes, but she seemed bright. Smiling and laughing in the photo. Upon closer inspection, Harry noticed the background… The lake from Hogwarts. 

“Looking for something?” Sirius asked. Harry turned to face him. He hadn’t been sure how long Sirius had been standing there watching him. 

“Er, no… Sorry. Just, Mrs. Weasley needed your help and--” 

But Sirius wasn’t mad. Instead, he stepped into the room with his hands in his pockets, looking around wistfully. 

“Sirius, who is that?” He asked, looking towards the frame curiously. 

A distinct sadness cross Sirius’ face. But, he also seemed eager to talk about her. He picked up the frame, looking at it silently as he snuck down onto the edge of his bed. Harry followed. 

“Mary MacDonald,” Sirius said after a moment. “This was taken on our last day of school in seventh year. She was laughing at James as he was trying to transfigure himself into a frog. Said he’d get Lily to kiss him and turn him back into a prince… Little did she know he was already an animagus. Remus was the one who actually took the photo… She begged him to rip it up, said she could’ve looked better if he told her he was taking but… He refused. Kept it all this years… I’m glad he did. He only gave it to me a couple of weeks ago.” 

That didn’t really answer Harry’s question about her. 

“Was she part of the Order?” Although, racking his mind, Harry couldn’t recall anyone who looked like her. 

“No… No, she wasn’t… Didn’t want to. She was a Muggleborn, see. Something awful happened to her in fifth year. Attacked at school by one of the future Death Eater lot.” The sweet sadness on his face was replaced with one of anger. “She was scared after that. Couldn’t bring herself to fight on the frontlines… No one blamed her either. But she was brave. Offered up her house as a safehouse for us… Only that got her killed. She was only nineteen when they tracked her down and got her.”

The subject was clearly painful for Sirius. Harry, unsure of how to help, put a hand on his shoulder. Sirius was silent for a few moments, and Harry could see tears burning in his eyes. 

“It was three weeks after I had asked her to marry me. She said yes.” 

The weight of that statement hit Harry hard. He was stunned for a moment. For some reason, he had never seen Sirius as being the marrying type… But, perhaps that was why? The one whom he had intended to marry… was dead. Died way too young. Harry understood, now more than ever, why Sirius hated sitting in this house and not doing anything. He didn’t want to see anyone else die. He wanted to do his part and protect them. 

“Sirius--” Harry began, but the mood had changed. Sirius gently returned the frame to it’s place on the bedside, and watched it for a moment, before standing up. Any remains of his feelings seemed to have vanished from his face. “You said Molly needed something?” He asked, starting to head towards the door. 

“Er, yeah… Down in the kitchen…” Harry followed after him, back down towards the lowest level of the house. 

The moment confused him, and he pitied his godfather now more than ever, but he decided that this was one thing he wouldn’t tell Ron and Hermione.


End file.
